una pequeña discusión
by alex.mmm
Summary: Una pelea sin sentido aparente


**en realidad esto se me vino a la cabeza en la madrugada y no savia como sacármela así que acá esta mi historia mas "torpe" pero si quieren léanla y me gustaría saber su opinión porque eso es lo que mas importa para mi en estos casos claro; bueno acá va **

* * *

-Ya vasta Walter estúpido que tanto te cuesta quedarte quieto cayado y sin molestar a nadie por una centésima de segundo –Artemis jamás se sintió tan irritada en su vida

-mucho por lo visto, y a ti no te cuesta nada dejar de dar ordenes que a nadie le interesan además ¿quien te dio autoridad remplazó?- dijo a la defensiva con los labios apretados los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados

-si no te interesan mis ordenes pues me vale lo que piense un malnacido con súper velocidad-artemisa se puso roja de la ira

-eres una perra frustrada ¿o que?-dijo Wally con la boca entre abierta negando con la cabeza y abriendo los brazos al aire.

-no soy eso estúpido- acercándose mas a el para rectificar su autoridad

-definitivamente si lo eres- dijo sonriendo abiertamente, Artemis no soporto mas esta discusión de la cual ya ni se acordaba como o porque avía comenzado lo único que pensaba era en tirársele enzima y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y claro que así lo izo

Le intento pegar varios puñetazos pero Wally los esquivo así que decidió engañarlo fingió que le daría otro puñetazo pero en ves de eso le dio una pada baja (en la pantorrilla) lo que provoco su caída ella se puso por enzima con la rodilla apoyada en su caja torácica y se arregló un mechón que le avía salido de la cola tenia una amplia sonrisa -¿ahorra quien es la perra?- el la vio y se movió rápidamente para botarla y pararse-sigues siendo tu- dijo moviendo la cabeza esta ves con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero Artemisa se tiro enzima de Wally de nuevo pero de alguna manera logro mantenerse en equilibrio y Artemisa estaba en sus hombros con las piernas alrededor del cuello de Wally y a el solo se le ocurrió correr lo mas rápido posible par votarla, lo consiguió Artemis cayo en el suelo de la sala común de la cueva pero Wally se gano una gran migraña por los gritos de Artemis por la forma que se avía sujetado de su cabeza –oye ¿Por qué peleábamos?- pregunto Wally agarrándose la cabeza, Artemis se levanto y estiro su espalda –no lo recuerdo- jadió –pero nadie me llama perra y sale ileso West- se acercó con los puños los ojos grises entrecerrados y los labios apretados –de acuerdo lo lamento no debí llamarte perra varias veces- Wally se sentía un poco amenazado, Artemis se acercó coqueteando a él –enserio Wally lo lamentas- ambos parecían mas relajados, pero una voz molesta los interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no solo se besan y acaban con nuestro sufrimiento de oír sus gritos casi todas las semanas?- dijo Robín el cual estaba sentado en la sala y apoyo su codo en su pierna y su cabeza en la mano de dicho brazo, Artemis y Wally se voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, Robín se quito de esa posición sabia que no significaba nada bueno así que se puso de pie precipitadamente, Artemis y Wally empezaron a caminar amenazadoramente así él, Robín savia que podría pelear, si solo fuera uno pero ambos se acercaban entonces decido darse por vencido y tiro una bomba de humo y corrió a la sala de entrenamiento

Artemis puso un brazo enfrente de Wally para detenerlo –bueno Robín escapo y una nube de humo nos esta cubriendo- Wally sonrío maléficamente- entonces ¿en que estábamos? Artemis agarro su rosto él puso sus manos alrededor de sus caderas-creo que en esto- se besaron lentamente pero luego se volvió intenso Wally metió su lengua en la boca de Artemis ella bajo sus manos para abrasar su cuello y se topo a su torso luego se separaron para ver si aun los cubría el humo pero ambos se separaron de un brinco todo el equipo los observaba M´gann tenia una gran sonrisa, Connor estaba serio pero con la sorpresa en su cara Kaldur se veía igual pero sonreía un poco aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo, Robín y Zatanna tenían la boca abierta en la sorpresa de lo que veían (no realmente ellos sabían que sucedería) y avía un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Wally –¿cu…cun…cuanto… t…tiempo… llevan…?- tartamudeo con la mano frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Robín no soporto ver a su amigo de esa manera así que tomo la palabra- acá parados?, creo que lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes dos están juntos- subió una ceja que sobrepaso el lente oscuro –ustedes saben que cuando les dije que se besaran no era enserio ¿verdad?- Artemis y Wally se volvieron a ver y luego vieron a Robín y asintieron con la cabeza -de acuerdo, era solo por las dudas-continuo el muchacho sin ni un rastro de sorpresa

M´gann no lo soporte y voló en dirección de Artemis – ¡AAAAAAA!-grito abrasándola cuando la soltó aun no dejaba de gritar y agitaba las manos serradas en puños de alegría –no me lo puedo creer ¿desde cuando esta juntos?, ¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Dónde se besaron por primera vez? Vamos alguno conteste-Artemis miro a Wally en busca de ayuda pero a él también lo estaban interrogando así que Artemis se limito a sonreír nerviosa una mano la agarro por detrás –mas vale que hables por tu cuenta por que yo te puedo hacer hablar y M´gann te puede leer la mente- amenazó Zatanna con una sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
